


Just Once

by glowingbadger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm a size queen and I'm not sorry, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingbadger/pseuds/glowingbadger
Summary: If Axel were being honest, he knew he wasn't in a situation to risk bringing a girl home.  Still, even remembered feelings can be pretty persuasive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to take place between 'Days' and KH2
> 
> Still not a huge fan of first-person perspective, but what are you gonna do.
> 
> We know very little about the World That Never Was, so I took some creative license with it. 
> 
> There's a lot more plot fluff in this one than most of my pieces. Axel doesn't strike me as someone who can be interested in someone sexually unless he likes them as a person, and I wanted to do justice to that.  
Enjoy ~

"Don't need a heart to enjoy a good drink, y'know?"

I nodded, the way one does when they truly have no frame of reference to say otherwise,

"Yeah, suppose that makes sense." I touched the rim of a chilled glass to my lips, but didn't immediately tilt it back. 

The bars that Axel suggested for these post-mission drinks together had been getting further and further away from the castle known to be Organization XIII's base. Not that I had much of a preference; in this city, there was no escaping blue-black shadows and harsh neon lights, so any one bar felt much the same as any other. Music thudded just a little too loud for comfort through a room lit just a little too dimly in electric blue and pink. People gathered in small groups, rarely more than three or four, and predictably preferred to sit far from the front entrance, for fear of attracting anything crawling about in the streets outside. Patrons took the chance to enjoy themselves, but cautiously. This had been apparent to me before, but became too pronounced to ignore when I started spending time with a member of the very group that had the city firmly under its thumb. 

_ The supernatural ring of flames died down around me as the last of the disturbing, rubbery creatures that threatened me was struck down with ease. I'd been saved, but my body still shook, and I instinctively took a step away from the redheaded man who had defended me. His clothes gave it away- he was one of them. _

_ "There, all good, right? Ah, man." He sighed and put his hands up as he watched me, "listen, those ones weren't mine." He stepped toward me and held out a hand as if coaxing a frightened cat, "I get that you're probably pretty spooked right now, but let me make it up to you. Just a drink, alright?" _

That had been weeks ago, but even then, I'd known what he was. The bright green eyes of a man without a heart had no business looking so earnest.

In the corner of my eye, Axel's mane of startlingly red hair was distinct as ever. A recent memory sparked to mind that caused a short, snorted laugh. I tried to camouflage it by sipping at my too-sweet mixed drink, but he always noticed these things. With a slanted grin, his head tilted towards me,

"Alright, what's that about?"

"Caught me," I conceded with a shrug, "remember that time you came here without the coat? In, like, some beat-up hoodie?"

"Hey now, I thought we agreed you'd stop giving me crap about that," He protested, while his grin grew wider and slantier still. A louder snorting laugh snuck out despite me. "Just tryin' to blend in a little for you, alright?" His gaze shifted forward at nothing in particular, the beer bottle in his hand held close, "I know people bug you about hanging out with an 'organization thug'." 

"Pfffft, like the coat is your standout feature." I set my drink down, determined not to let the furtive looks we drew even now hold his focus, "I think most people notice an eight foot, bright red porcupine when it walks into a bar." This set Axel laughing as he gave my arm a good-natured shove with his elbow. Of the emotions he remembered to express, his laugh was always particularly convincing. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ tall, and you know it.” throwing back his head, he polished off the last few gulps of his beer with ease, set the bottle down, and sighed contentedly, “Still,” he went on as he got to his feet, “We probably oughta clear out and let these folks relax a bit.”

“Sure.” I shrugged and took one final sip of my own drink, “Usual route?”

He nodded.

“It’ll be quiet tonight,” he said, his tone more even than I was accustomed to, “Most of my ‘coworkers’ are… occupied, these days. That means fewer beasties in the streets for the regulars to deal with.”

I stole a quick glance at the sharp jawline and shockingly bright teal eyes above me. Allowing a nearly inaudible sigh, I forced my gaze straight ahead,

“There’s at least one, s’far as I can tell.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing- let’s head out.”

We had a routine set in stone by this point. Axel walked me as near to my apartment as he dared, but knowing that organization members or their minions may be watching at any moment, we would split off so that I could take a few odd turns before truly heading home. Often, I wondered whether he could sense the twinge of sadness I felt at our parting, given his inability to feel the same. I expected this evening to follow the script, but no more than five minutes into our walk, Axel grabbed onto my shoulder to hold me in place. Despite the warmth of his hand, my body felt frozen in place. We had seen the twitching, disturbed movements a few blocks ahead at the same moment, but he knew intuitively what to expect. 

“Damn,” he gritted his teeth, “So much for quiet. Come on, quick.”

He grabbed my hand and ran forward.

“Why are we going  _ to  _ them?!” I gasped out, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

“Just trust me!”

Sure enough, just as the pin-prick yellow glow of Heartless eyes leveled on us, I was abruptly yanked to the side. Faster than my mind could follow, I felt cold concrete against my back, then the heat of flame springing upward next to me. My breath caught in my throat. Axel had pulled us into a narrow alleyway, nearly unnoticeable in my frantic state, then sealed off the entrance with a wall of fire. As it raged beside us, I tried and failed to calm my panicked breathing. What was such a massive cluster of Heartless doing so far from the castle?!

“Hey, ___.” I could hardly hear his voice, low and steady as blood rushed from my face. A pitch black shadow lurched at us from the twisting horde racing by the alley. I flinched away from it, even as it disintegrated immediately on contact with Axel’s flames.

“___, look at me.” he said more firmly, and I felt his hands holding my arms to keep me steady. Prying my eyes from the convulsing black wave beyond the fire, I met Axel’s intensely focused gaze, noting his face closer to mind than I’d expected. 

“That’s my girl,” he said softly with his usual tilted grin, “Keep looking at me. Don’t worry about them- I’ve got it under control, got it memorized?” 

That familiar line of his was oddly comforting, and I managed a shaky smile. He brought a hand - the one closer to the fiery barrier protecting us - from my arm up to the side of my face, where the tips of his gloved fingers grazed my cheek and jawline on their way to lace into my hair. For an instant, I could swear his eyes flickered down from my own, though at what, I couldn’t be certain. Either the swarm outside the alleyway had begun to subside, or Axel really had managed to throw off my senses. I felt my focus pulled toward him alone, and my surroundings seemed distant. In the flickering orange light, his wild crimson hair made him look like a part of the growling flames himself. All but his eyes, of course. Yet with some hesitation, those vibrant eyes began to close, and mine followed suit. He could be so hard to read at times, but somehow my body knew what to do before my mind. His lips pressed to mine, my hands instinctively reached for him, holding on to the front of his cloak with both fists tightly clenched. My heart sped faster than when I’d feared for my life only moments prior, pounding in my ribcage while Axel deftly slid his tongue past my parted lips. Everything about him was warm, even his taste, which faintly reminded me of cinnamon.

I couldn't tell how long that kiss lasted, but by the time we parted, the streets were silent, and the flames beside us had died down to a tentative smolder. I took a moment to collect myself, only partially succeeding, then raised my eyes to his.

"What… the hell was that?" I murmured, at a loss for anything more substantial to say. The redhead smirked and rested his forearm on the wall behind me.

"That was me kissing you," he quirked an eyebrow and brought his free hand to nudge my chin upward with a knuckle, "I can show you again if that was unclear-"

"Axel, come on," I tried to keep my voice steady even as my body burned and my heart knotted around itself, "be straight with me." Still leaning disarmingly close to me, the hand not resting on the wall near my head reached up to run through spiked hair, as he gave an exasperated sigh.

“This shit is always so hard to explain…” he muttered, more to himself than to me. When he met my gaze once more, it was with that same damned sincerity that got me into a bar with him to begin with.

“Remember my friend I told you about, at the Organization?” I nodded. He had only mentioned this kid once or twice, but when he did, it was with an undeniable tenderness. If he was just putting on that emotion as an affect, he’d been doing a disturbingly good job of it. He went on, struggling with his wording for the first time since I’d known him, “Well, being around him, having a friend, y’know, it… I could remember some feelings. Real ones. Sometimes I even thought that maybe…” his fingertips touched my cheek once more, the contact so light that I didn’t notice it immediately, “maybe they weren’t just memories. Maybe they were  _ my  _ feelings, right then and there.”

I nodded again, more slowly this time. In the back of my mind, I realized that I had never loosened my grip on the front of his cloak; subconsciously, I held him in place as though he might evaporate. His voice lowered once more, more sober than I’d ever heard it,

“When I’m with you, I… I remember some other feelings. Does that make sense?”

Without my permission, my arms gently tugged him toward me.

“Yeah, it does.” 

This kiss began much the same as the first, but rapidly intensified. Happily trapped between concrete and Axel’s lean but strong body, I revelled in every movement of his lips and tongue. Disbelief rung in the back of my mind, but I ignored it in favor of an opportunity I’d imagined countless times prior. I had noticed that bare triangle of exposed skin above the zipper of his coat frequently enough to know that I wanted to see more of it. My trembling fingers found the zipper-pull, all the while the Nobody ran his hands down my waist and hips, then wrapped them around me to keep me flush against him. I felt him exhale softly when I eased open the front of his coat, revealing inch by tantalizing inch of hard muscle and smooth skin. Appropriately, he was unnaturally warm to the touch, a stark contrast to the cool city air around us. Starting at his upper abs, I ran my hands flat across the subtle dips and swells of his torso, moving upward over his pecs toward his collar bone. 

“You can be pretty bold.” he whispered, keeping close enough for his bottom lip to brush mine as he spoke. I didn’t get a chance to respond, as he quickly caught me in another deep and unmistakably erotic kiss. His tongue massaged and circled mine, and my hazy mind slowly realized that his hands had begun to make their way under my shirt, his tell-tale warmth spreading along the skin of my back and causing me to arch my body into him. By now, Axel’s intentions were exceedingly clear, and the heat between my legs ached with anticipation. 

Our bodies moved together with a feverish sort of passion that had escalated faster than I could track. My eager hands reached up along the sides of his neck, the trail of my fingernails coaxed a low groan from him, and I felt his teeth pull gently on my lower lip in response. Quite suddenly, his lips moved to traverse the contour of my jaw, back to my ear, all the while my fingers combed through his fiery hair. A number of new sensations came to me at once; first was Axel’s tongue tracing a line around the curve of my ear, then, the heat of his breath teasing my skin. Finally, my face flushed as I felt his lower body on mine, making his state of arousal all-too obvious.

“My place?” 

At first, all I could manage was a whimper. Still, I forced myself to focus enough to process the situation. We couldn’t stay here in the open city streets, that much was obvious. My apartment wasn’t an option either. It would be too conspicuous if he were tracked somewhere in the city other than the castle for very long, and I had to assume that his location was easy information for this boss of his. 

“Your ‘roommates’ might not like that.” I murmured, finally pulling myself from him enough to meet his eyes. But there was that damned charming grin again. 

“I’ll bring us directly to my room. They won’t bother us there. And if I’m being tracked, they’ll see I’m just in the Castle.” he leaned in, resting his forehead against mine with eyes closed, “I don’t know what you’re doin’ to me, but I like it.” The end of his nose brushed mine, “You make me ‘remember’ so many things I wish I could feel.”

My heart leaped into my throat, and I placed a hand on the side of his face. My thumb traced the teardrop mark under his eye.

“I think I feel them enough for both of us.” 

His response was an expression halfway between a smile and an apology. It was short lived, though; he turned toward the back of our private alleyway and held one hand up, fingers spread. I recognized the dark portal that appeared before us, and figured that this one would bring us to Axel's quarters in the Organization's base. I took a step towards it.

"Hold on there, __. Can’t have you just waltzing right into the darkness," Axel said, coming to stand beside me, "I can handle it for a bit, but I'm guessing this is new for you. Here," he finished unzipping and removing his coat and carefully placed it around my shoulders. As he leaned in to do so, I felt him mutter into my ear, "you already had it half off of me anyway." I could practically hear his smirk. I figured the coat would lend some form of protection, and decided not to question it. My mind was too frazzled to pursue this line of thinking.

One deeply unsettling brisk walk through darkness later, we arrived in a steril, mechanical facsimile of a bedroom. It was hard to imagine someone like Axel living in such a cold, geometric space. I hardly had time to consider this, though; stepping ahead of me, he turned to me and took my hand, pulling me with him as he backed up towards the foot of the bed. His green eyes caught mine and wouldn’t let go, and my face warmed conspicuously at the thought of what was about to happen. Adding to the excitement building in my gut, he brought his free hand to his mouth and took a fingertip of his glove between his teeth, tugging it off to discard it, with the other glove following as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn’t tell whether he knew how sexy he could be, but either way, it was entirely unfair. 

“C’mere.” he said softly, and pulled me by my hips down onto his lap. I gladly obliged, my knees on the mattress behind him as I straddled him. In this new position, his aroused member pressed firmly between my legs, drawing out a whimpering moan from my lips before Axel covered them with his own. He was more daring now, and in moments, the coat he’d lent me was on the floor, along with the blouse underneath. Free of his usual black gloves, his hands were surprisingly gentle, if a little calloused from his weapon of choice, and they explored my body eagerly while our tongues moved together and my pulse sped rapidly. Instinctively, I began to move my hips against him, eager to relieve some of the tension of my arousal by grinding myself against his erection. With two layers of clothing between us, this couldn’t possibly satisfy me, and only made me more desperate for him. 

His fingers reached the clasp of my bra behind me as his lips moved down my jawline once again. 

“This alright?” he whispered into my neck, then kissed the sensitive skin.

“Ye-yeah,” I half-moaned, “Anything, Axel, I… I really want you.” 

A stray lock of his scarlet hair teased my cheek as his tongue trailed down the side of my neck, down to my collarbone. All the while, I felt my bra come undone, and it was quickly discarded with the other clothes beside the bed. Still, Axel took his time letting his lips traverse my bare skin. Lacking true emotion must make a person very patient. My chest was quickly covered in gentle bites and kisses, and his hands slid up along my hips and sides towards my breasts. Yet as he reached them, he pulled away, seemingly just to observe. 

“Axel…?” my hands rested on his upper arms, taking the chance to enjoy the firm contour of his biceps even as I watched him inquisitively. He smiled, his eyes disarmingly gentle, and his fingers traced the outer curve of my breasts, falling down to my waist and hips.

“You’re beautiful. I mean, I kinda, y’know, knew that already, but,” hands coming to rest at the small of my back to keep me pressed into him, he drew nearer again so that his heated breath teased my skin unbearably, “I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to have you like this.” 

Face tinted pink, I bit my lip and muttered,

“Believe me, you have no idea the things I’ve wanted to do to you.” 

Axel’s grin shifted into a wicked sort of smirk. Suddenly, he grabbed onto both of my hands and, all at once, let himself fall backward onto the bed, pulling me with him. With a small yelp of surprise, I found myself on all-fours atop him, offered a tantalizing view of the redhead splayed out on the bed, muscled torso exposed and slanted smile in place. 

“I surrender,” he said before I could question him, turning his head to the side with a melodramatic affect, “Do what you will- have your way with me.” I tried to pout at this, but ultimately couldn’t help laughing along with his antics.

“Psh, Axel, get serious.”

“I’m always serious,” he replied, moving my hands in his to rest on his abs, “and yet people never believe me.” As a quippy response began to formulate in my mind, it was quickly dashed as I enjoyed the feeling of Axel’s slender but fit body underneath me. Slowly, his eyes closed and he softly exhaled while my fingertips explored the landscape of his torso from neck to stomach. Perhaps I wasn’t quite as patient as he was though, as when I reached the waistline of the black pants he wore, I immediately set on undoing the front. A little clumsily, I unbuttoned and unzipped them from my position kneeling over him, gaining access to the stiffened rod just barely contained by thin fabric. 

“Boxers, huh?” 

“More comforta- aaah…!” Axel arched underneath me as I grasped the head of his cock through his boxers, rubbing the glans with a single finger in a circular motion. For the first time, I could see a hint of pink across his face under those teardrop marks, and his lips were left slightly parted as his breathing quickened. This reaction was everything I could hope for and more, and it spurred me on, eager to pleasure him further. Moreso even, once his member had become completely erect, and I could get a sense for how big he was. Again, I bit my lip, stifling a groan as I worked my hand from his tip to base, and the thought of him thrusting all of that inside of me made my entire body tremble. With this prominently in mind, I freed his impressive cock from his boxers to continue stroking him. Now rock-hard, his shaft curved upward pleasantly and visibly throbbed in my hands as I worked his entire length rhythmically up and down. Eventually, the flat of my thumb pressed against a spot just below the head, causing the Nobody to gasp aloud, head tilting back in pleasure.

“D-Damn…” he whispered, his breathing heavy and lustful, “there’s no way you could.. Really get this, but… mm!” I felt a hint of hot precum as I focused on that sensitive spot below his tip, “Without emotion, you… feel other things w-way more…”

“That makes sense,” I conceded, all as I lifted a hand to lick the palm, then returned to working his thick shaft, the saliva lending a nice slickness. Axel began to slowly move his hips against me, urging me to tightly pump the full length of his manhood to the incredible sound of his labored, heated breathing. After some time, I eased my grip, and let my fingers lightly tease and play with his head, now slick with saliva and precum. With barely focused eyes, he met my gaze, then seemed to take a moment to absorb the sight of me running my fingertips over him. I gave him a playful smile, saying,

“I’m not gonna do all the work for you, you know.” 

“Hn.” he gave a short laugh, the crooked smirk returning to his face with practiced ease as he reached down to pull up the hem of his boxers to just barely cover his erect cock, “Fine then, want me to call the shots? I can do that.” 

“W-Woah!” all at once, he seized both of my hands again, and spun me down onto the bed beside him, then positioned himself above me. With his fingers laced in mine, he held my hands firmly against the mattress as he set to work. My breasts pushed back into his lips as he kissed them with an incredible heat and urgency. Whispering his name up into the air, my body arched upward. I felt his teeth against my skin, nipping at me and causing tiny jolts of pleasure through my nerves. The Nobody slowly traversed the swell of my chest, leaving faint red marks as temporary souvenirs, until his tongue swirled inward toward my nipple. Immediately, the tingling nerves came alive, a desperate gasp escaping me as goosebumps rose across my skin and my nipples stiffened to meet Axel’s touch. Graciously, he released one of my hands so his fingertips could trace around the one not currently trapped between his teeth. Soon, I struggled to keep my voice down, as his skillful tongue and fingers teased and tugged at me, pulling lustful moans from deep within me.

“Mm, that’s nice,” the redhead whispered, his breath hot as it brushed my skin, “Gotta memorize how to get you to make those kind of sounds.” Relinquishing my other hand, he moved downward, unbuttoning my pants and sliding them and my underwear down my hips, all the while dutifully covering my chest, then stomach in eager kisses. I shifted excitedly beneath Axel’s toned body, now completely exposed to him. Wordlessly, he nudged my legs apart and lowered his head.

“A-Axel, you - nng!” without warning, I felt his tongue press into me. Applying plenty of pressure, he dragged the tip along the opening of my already quite wet pussy, then briefly circled around my clit. My eyes rolled back and my legs reflexively tightened around his shoulders. 

“No… no fair…” I gasped, only vaguely aware of him gazing up at me with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What’s not fair, hm?” he teased, and kissed my inner thigh, “How good I am? Cause I'm just getting started." It seemed he planned to make good on that boast. I felt his fingers part my lower lips, gently flirting with my entrance while his lips returned to my clit, now hard and aching for him. I couldn’t help panting softly as he eased two fingers inside of my tight warmth, letting subtle movements create an incredible pressure - but I quickly realized that he was hardly focusing on his hands. Curling his tongue upward, he used the tip to lightly flick at the desperately sensitive nerves just below my clit, then pushed upward against the nub itself. With a pathetic whimper, I clutched the bed sheets beneath me, and my legs began to tremble against my will. To my surprise, Axel appeared to lose himself in his ministrations as well. Far from the calm arrogance he affected just a moment prior, now he closed his eyes and groaned lustily against my body, the vibrations causing shivers down my spine. He seemed genuinely enamored with his task, as his tongue deftly stroked and massaged the little bundle of nerves. After some time, my breathing had become heavy, needy even,and he could clearly tell that I was approaching my climax. Sliding his fingers from my pussy, he gripped my hips with both hands like a cat flexing its claws, pulling me more firmly against him. My entire body tensed and I moaned his name as his lips closed around my clit and the flat of his tongue pulsed against me. Clutching the pillow behind me, my mind blurred as an intense orgasm swept through my body, my muscles spasming and releasing rapidly. 

Axel straightened up onto his knees, his eyes hungry and a grin in place, and he licked his lips. Even in my dazed state, I could tell at a glance that he had become even harder than when I’d touched him directly, his member straining against the fabric that now just barely concealed it.   
“There we go,” he got to his feet to remove the last of his clothing, his voice weighted down with built up arousal, “Think you’re good and ready for me?” 

I bit my bottom lip at the sight of that sizeable cock of his. I only managed to murmur,

“As ready as I could possibly be.” He laughed, but his gaze was unmistakably warm,  
“Good girl.”

If his hands had been like cat claws before, now his eyes and movements were even more cat-like, as he crawled atop me and slid an arm under my waist. When he kissed me, I could taste a hint of my own juices lingering on his lips, but this couldn’t hold my attention for long. I moaned into Axel’s mouth even as his tongue expertly toyed with mine; the sensation of his long, hardened shaft rubbing slowly along my soaked lower lips drawing all of my hazy focus. I clung to his shoulders while his free hand positioned his tip at my entrance. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed into me until his thick cockhead was held snugly within my tight, aching inner walls. My head tilted back against the pillow and I whimpered his name.

“Are- Are you alright?” I managed to focus my eyes enough to meet his. He was worried - or, he was ‘remembering’ worry and expressing it. I smiled, letting a hand rest along his cheek,

“I’m fine, Axel. I-I mean, you’re big, but you won’t break me. Really.” 

This half-smile was a different flavor than I was used to. 

“I just… wanna make sure you’re okay.” Seemingly satisfied, Axel shifted his hips toward me, thrusting himself deeper inside. I spread my legs a little wider to accommodate him as his cock burrowed further, filling me up inch by inch and forcing panting moans out of me all the while. My hand on his face trailed fingernails into his fiery hair as my body tensed.

“Woa-Woah… Okay… you might break me…” I gasped out, my entire body responding to the incredible pressure of his manhood pushing me to my limit. Axel’s arm under me tightened its hold, and his head sunk down beside me.

“Please, just… tell me if I’m actually hurting you…” I shivered at the feeling of his breath at the crook of my neck, but was quickly distracted; his hips began to roll slowly against mine, grinding the curve and contours of his cock against my gushing wet pussy. Bulging veins and the ridge of his tip dragged along my inner walls, hitting new sensitive spots with every rhythmic thrust. In truth, his size was a little painful at first, but the pleasure rapidly superseded the discomfort - not to mention the erotic thrill of knowing that Axel’s body was impressive enough to do this to me. As my juices coated his length, he rocked his hips back and forth a little more firmly, and I could feel his panting breath against my face. For a moment, I recalled what the Nobody had said earlier when I had pleasured him with my hands. If I, with all of the distractions of my emotions, felt so swept into this pleasure, how must it feel for him? As if reading my thoughts, he whispered,

“You… feel incredible,” his teeth nipped at my earlobe, then upward along the outer edge of my ear, “Even b-better than I’d imagined…” I felt him throb powerfully inside of me, straining against my tight pussy and causing me to whimper eagerly for him. By now, the pleasure had become too much for me to easily form coherent sentences, so instead I held him with both of my hands running through his spikes of crimson hair, and pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. I felt him moan against me, and I let my hands travel down his neck and shoulders, then around to his back, where my nails ran across his skin as I relished his firm, muscular body. He shivered, his lips parting in a sensual half-moaning sigh before I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, tugging at it playfully for a brief moment. Just once, I felt him push his cock much more deeply into me before returning to his carefully regulated pace.   
“Sorry, I-”

“Mmm, n-no, that was amazing..!” I panted out, pulling his body flush against mine as my spine arched up to him. Nuzzling his lower neck, I just managed between moans, “I… want it harder-! St-stop holding back-!” 

Without another word, Axel obliged, thrusting his hips against me with greater force and renewed vigor. Letting my head tilt back onto the pillow, my lips hung slightly parted and I couldn’t hold in my ecstatic moans and gasps. He pounded into me freely now, the head of his cock hitting my deepest point and forcing my legs wider still. My eyes rolled back, my face burned pink with pleasure and exertion, and I could already feel another climax winding itself up in my lower body. As he thrusted his rod into me to the base, my nails pressed against his skin and we held each other tightly, my breasts pushed against his hard chest. Then suddenly, the redhead forced himself as far into me as he could reach, creating an incredible pain and pleasure at my core. For a moment, I thought I saw him watching my expression with alarming intensity, but his rock-hard length pulsing within me demanded all of my attention. Breathing out his name almost inaudibly, my eyes unfocused, I felt him move his pelvis ever-so slightly, rubbing himself against all of my most sensitive points without sacrificing anything of depth. My thighs trembled and my lower body tensed around him, and with a desperate, pleading moan, I let my second climax of the evening wash over me. Cumming around his cock felt different than my previous orgasm, as its girth pushed back against my tightening pussy, heightening and prolonging the mind-numbing sensation.

Finally, once the crashing wave of pleasure began to subside, I groggily met his gaze.

“A… Axel…” I murmured, managing a dazed smile even as I struggled to catch my breath. With a disarming tenderness, Axel wove his fingers into my hair, and gently kissed my forehead. 

“Damn.” he whispered with a grin, warmer than the usual, and almost vulnerable, “Think you can go a little longer?”

“Mm… Mhmm…” I nodded.

“I, uh… this might be kinda weird to say, but, so you know-” his fair skin flushed pink under his tear-marks, “Nobodies can’t… get sick or, uh, have kids.” I pulled him down into another long, deep kiss, feeling his member twitch eagerly in response. When we parted, eyes half closed, I whispered,

“I know. I want to feel you cum, Axel. It’s okay.” 

He inhaled deeply, bringing a hand to my cheek and slowly tracing my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

“Damn…” he repeated, and I felt him shift forward, beginning to thrust himself into me once again. Without pulling himself out, he brought his hands down to my legs and silently urged me to lift them upward. Carefully, he positioned me with the backs of my knees propped up atop his shoulders. I let out a low moan, squirming eagerly underneath him. This change in position caused me to tighten around him, pushing my lower muscles around the thick shaft of his cock. Immediately, his breathing quickened, and I could just barely hear him whisper my name before kissing the inside of my leg. Once he was satisfied that my legs would rest in place, his hands slid down each of them, coming to grab onto my hips once more. In his strong grasp, Axel’s bucking hips shoved his rock-solid cock as deep into my warmth as it could fit, and in short order, we each gave in to the intensity of the pleasure that consumed us. His demeanor had changed; he was obviously ready to let himself reach his climax, and my anticipation brought me to a new peak of arousal.

“A-Axel, I…” I whispered, eyes blurry and head spinning, “I can’t wait to feel you fill me up completely...” As I watched him, his black-lined eyes widened and the flush of his face darkened conspicuously. It seemed he liked some dirty-talk, and what’s more, it seemed like he was only just realizing it. I couldn’t help a smirk of my own now, and I let my lustful moans out more freely as his pace became more uneven and frantic. 

“I’ve… wanted this for- for so long,” I went on, my voice a high whimper, “I’ve imagined you fucking me so many times-!” His cock pulsed and throbbed inside of me, making it difficult to make the words form in my scrambled mind, but his reactions were too incredible to resist. 

“No… fair…” the redhead grunted, his expression needy and his grip on my body tightening. With that erotic look in his eyes and the now unrestrained passion behind each thrust of his body into mine, I couldn’t help wanting to push him even further.   
“You feel s-so good-- mmm!” he twitched and swelled inside of me, and I could tell he was close, “Don’t hold back-! Let me… mnn-! Feel you… c-cum-!” I gasped out, but soon had to concede total defeat. Axel leaned forward, pushing my legs a little further back and tightening me around him once again. Through hazy eyes, I watched his chest and abs flex with every impassioned thrust, and I felt his strong hands holding me so firmly that I couldn’t move if I’d wanted to. Very briefly, I noticed that even now he watched my expressions with intense focus, but as I lost myself to exertion and pleasure, my eyes half closed and my head tilted back on the pillow. As if from a distance, I heard him whisper my name, then felt a completely new sort of warmth within me. 

With a desperate, pleading moan, Axel bared his teeth and released his built up climax into my already soaked pussy. His nearly painful hold on my hips held the entire length of his huge cock inside of my aching inner walls, and my head felt fuzzy like I’d drank too much- though I knew I was merely overwhelmed by the incredible sensations of his orgasm. I could hear his heavy, panting breath, and I felt the first one or two pulses of his cum, but soon he had filled me up and then some. Even when it seemed he had to be finished, the Nobody groaned longingly and managed one final thrust, his twitching shaft straining against my sore body. This pulled one last breathless moan from my lips, and my groggy eyes found his. Still panting, his muscles relaxed and a hand trailed up the side of my leg, pulling it close for a soft kiss. Slowly, he pulled himself from me, causing us both to let out a weak, contented sigh. I immediately felt his absence, as he’d filled me up so thoroughly just a moment prior, and I could already tell that my body would be sore for some time. Not that I minded that terribly. 

Axel let out a breath that he’d apparently been holding for some time, then blinked his eyes back into focus and vigorously shook his head, tossing red spikes about behind him. Basking in my achey, contented after-glow, I smiled warmly up at him, which he met with a charming grin of his own. Then, without warning, he grabbed onto both of my wrists and pulled me up towards him, catching my lips with his and muffling my surprised squeak. He held me in the kiss for a long, quiet moment, repositioning his hands to lace his fingers with mine. When we parted, I softly laughed, muttering,

“I can’t believe you’re not as completely exhausted as I am.”

“Nah, you kiddin’?” he leaned forward to nip playfully at my ear, “gimme a few minutes and I can do that to you all over again. You must have that effect on me.” 

I bit my lip at the thought, but the continued trembling in my legs told me that I couldn’t take him up on that offer. 

“Have mercy, I give,” I laughed again and kissed his forehead gently, “Let’s get cleaned up, alright?”

Post-shower, I lay resting my head on Axel’s shoulder, my fingers absently toying with a lock of scarlet hair, dyed to a deep blood red by the water that clung to it. He had been lost in thought for a little while now; I could tell easily by now. Blue-green eyes scanned the blank ceiling above us as if it had something of deep importance to tell him, and I merely waited silently, listening to at least his breath, if not his heartbeat. I learned early on in our acquaintance that sometimes, the things that weighed most heavily on his mind were things he couldn’t safely tell me- Organization business that would only make me a target.

“So, listen,” he turned onto his side and took the hand that had been fussing with his hair, “I need you to get out of the city as soon as you can.” 

“What?” my eyebrows rose and I blinked in disbelief, “Just, like, leave?” 

“Yeah. No- look- I’m not trying to get rid of you. Far from it. Let me explain.” he brought his hand to the small of my back and effortlessly pulled me closer to him, “Remember that swarm of Heartless tonight? There’s only one reason why there’d be so many so close to the castle. Things in the Organization are moving faster than I thought, and it’s gonna get pretty messy around here. I’d… I’d feel a lot better if you were far away from here when it started.” 

Every time he used the word “feel,” a tiny alarm went off in my brain. Somewhere along the line, my mind decided to kick me any time my heart got its hopes up. But that earnest gaze was there, tugging my heart forward and begging me to trust him, as if I could help it. 

“Alright, Axel. I’ll… see what I can do.” 

“Good girl.” he murmured, and took my hand once more to bring it to his lips briefly. Then, strangely enough, he held it to his chest, though of course I felt nothing stirring inside.

“In return, I have a question,” I replied while my free hand lead my fingertips toward the tear marks on his face once more, “Do you want your heart back? I… just realized I’d never asked before.” For a short moment, his expression was unreadable. Then, one corner of his lips curled up and he quirked his eyebrows.

“Why? You want me to fall for you?” 

In a strange way, this was less of a non-answer than he’d intended. I put on a cocky smirk of my own and shot back,

“Oh, so you think you would then?”

The redhead gave a short snorting laugh, then met my eyes with a new, softer look and muttered,

“Probably.” 

The rest of the night was quiet. Bizarrely so, in fact, as I’d never spent a night so far from the city streets now hundreds of feet below us. But lying in Axel’s ‘bed surrounded by his warmth and his scent, I could hardly think of anything else. Later, he explained a little more about the situation at hand. He had someone important to find, it turned out, and he may be in a tricky situation with the Organization if they catch on. To keep them from pinning me as an asset, he had a place in mind called Twilight Town. 

“The Organization guys know about the place, sure,” he’d said, “but they don’t bother the regular people. Just blend in and make some friends and you’ll be fine- the fighting shouldn’t reach there.”

As it turned out, Axel planned to bring me there the very next morning. It seemed mad at first, but hadn’t I been wishing for an escape from the cage of skyscrapers I’d lived in for so long? Besides which, if a member of Organization Thirteen told me their home turf was about to get rough, I had no reason to doubt him. I agreed to leave with him the following morning, a silent aching in my chest reminding me that I may never see him after our next parting. 

* * *

  
  
“You don’t even have to wait for me. I’ll come back for you as soon as I can, no matter what. Got it memorized?”

Axel sent me off with these words several months ago, then closed the portal between us. Two cat-like green eyes burned into my heart’s memory, framed only by darkness and the wild, fiery mane above them. It took weeks for those eyes to stop dominating my dreams, and even longer for me to stop jumping at a glimpse of bright red in the corner of my eye. With time, I made friends with good people, and picked up work in town whenever I could. Twilight Town was a busy, growing place, so there was plenty to do, and I willingly lost myself in the day to day shuffle. While the occasional Nobody or Heartless found its way in, they largely stuck to the outskirts of town, and rarely bothered the citizens- just as Axel had said. 

Perhaps this was why I hadn’t expected any trouble to find me. 

Heading home after a long, though admittedly productive day, I heard a sound I just barely recognized from only a few previous encounters; like being suddenly submerged in water, or wind rushing by my ears. My pulse raced as a portal opened behind me in the narrow alley I’d used as a shortcut home. Somehow, I kept myself from uttering the name of the first person to come to mind at the sight of the swirling entrance to darkness and the cloak-clad figure that emerged from it. This wasn’t him, that much was obvious even with the hood still concealing this person’s face. The walk was different, as was the build. This person was a man nearly as tall, but bulkier, with a sturdier presence, and a posture that made him seem to “loom” no matter where or how he stood. 

My legs wanted to run, but I knew this person could follow me effortlessly. When he spoke, it was with a calm strength far more intimidating than any direct threat,

“Don’t bother running. Don’t try lying to me. I know who you are.” 

“I’m nobody.” I replied, my voice not holding nearly as much confidence as I’d hoped.

“An amusing choice of words.” he quipped, and raised his hands to let down his hood. A length of blue hair rested around his shoulders, a strangely pretty contrast to his muscled figure and harsh golden eyes. A gruesome x-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose drew my gaze to meet his, even as I subconsciously stepped back from him. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I nearly whispered. His longer strides closed the distance I’d put between us.

“I told you lying was pointless. Perhaps I ought to tell you what I know so you realize the sort of situation you’re in,” as he spoke, his eyes narrowed into an expression of pure derision, “You’re Axel’s lover. He brought you here mere months ago, knowing that his plans would put you in danger. Unfortunately for you, he is a fool. His actions have not been in the Organization’s best interests lately. He thinks he’s being clever- but he’ll come back to you as soon as he thinks he can.”

The implication of his words was crystal-clear. In a brief moment of idiocy, I glanced around as if there could possibly be an escape. I opened my mouth to reply, but stalled, mind racing for any angle.

“Don’t try to deny your involvement. The moment I spoke that idiot’s name, I saw the change in your eyes. Why do you think I waited so long to pay you a visit? I needed to give you enough time to truly miss him with all of that pathetic heart of yours.” 

What a uniquely cruel way of thinking. This man’s mind was twisted. 

“It - It was just one night,” I said, just now noticing that I’d backed myself up to the brick wall behind me, “I mean nothing to him, so he won’t come back.” 

The man scoffed, his upper lip curling with disdain. The dark portal reopened behind him as he spoke,

“I think I know him better than that.” 

He vanished. How long had our exchange lasted? Mere minutes, most likely. But his words, and that hateful look in his eyes had shaken me to my core. Legs trembling, I slid down the wall behind me and sat against it. Alone in the amber-lit alleyway, I drew my knees close, hugging them to my chest. The sharp pain of my panic scraped against my chest and throat, paralyzing me even beyond tears. As my body shook, I bit my lip and let my forehead rest on my arms in front of me.  _ Please be careful, Axel _ , my numbed mind whispered, as if I could reach him with strong enough will.

_ Don’t come back.  _


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did promise, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooow the first chapter of this was, what, a fuckin' year ago or something? Ugh. Got VERY sidetracked by Fire Emblem. Still pretty sidetracked by Fire Emblem. But I needed to make sure I finished this chapter, since I didn't want to leave things as they were.  
Because of the gap in when I was writing the chapters, you'll have to forgive me if some phrases or words are repeated- it's tough to stay fresh after that amount of time lol. Also, I... cannot defend my decision to bring up issues of pregnancy/STIs in the last chapter and then just... not care about it in this one. I like writing creampies, man, I don't fuckin know. Practice safe sex IRL.  
Anyway, this chapter got a taaaad over-long, but I do so love writing Axel, so hopefully it's a fun one for y'all.

It's a ridiculously strange feeling to realize that you're fully conscious of every step as you take it. It’s not like Twilight Town had even changed much. Sure, it was bigger, busier, much more to do on a day off, but generally it had the same homey feel as ever. No, the main difference was that she was here now. I wasn’t sure exactly where at this moment- if I were, I’d have calculated the exact number of steps it would take to bring me to her -so I took a brisk walk through the alleys of red brick and aged plaster, practically jumping at the sight of anyone who looked even a little similar. 

_ Come on, Lea, this is so not cool _ , I internally scolded myself,  _ after two years you can’t go see her acting like a complete spaz.  _

I passed a storefront window and glanced at my reflection in the glass. I looked the same as I did when I’d checked at the last storefront two blocks back. 

This corner looked a bit different. Was this where they’d added that little movie screen? I hadn’t checked there yet, so I half-jogged down the small walkway to the lot behind the row of shops. 

Oh, man. There she was. Sitting comfortably on one of the benches with her legs crossed, she looked exactly how I remembered, and the Town's usual orange glow was doing amazing things in her hair and across the curve of her jaw. She was radiant. I stopped dead in my tracks and, for a moment, just watched her. I leaned against the brick facade beside me and crossed my arms, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically withdrawn. My heart pounded erratically, throbbing all the way up to my throat, and I bit my lip, bringing a hand to my chest.  
_So that’s what that feels like, huh. Settle down there, heart, this is still pretty new to me._

After Kairi gave me that nice pep-talk and everything. Now that I was actually looking at her, all the cool entrances and smooth lines I'd thought up on the way here seemed insufficient. A lot can happen in two years. Hell, the last time I saw her was two near-apocalypses ago. Maybe she'd moved on? I told her not to wait for me, afterall. Maybe she hated me for leaving. Maybe she wouldn't like Lea as much as Axel. Maybe she'd hardly even remember me. 

This train of thought was absolutely not helping.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. There really was no way to prepare for what this would be like now that I was a complete person again, but I hadn’t expected it to ache this badly. I swallowed and took a step forward.

~~~

I had stopped waiting for Axel a little over a year ago. Or, at least I told myself as much. What was I supposed to do? Keep myself on hold for a gang member without a heart who I'd had one admittedly amazing hookup with? Sure, there were off-days. Days when I looked for signs of him in every dusty corner of the life I'd made here in Twilight Town. Days when I let myself fantasize, just a little bit. By now, my imagination must have run through hundreds of possible reunions. In some, I saw him running breathlessly to me, in others, he came to my room at night to take me in his arms. Each scenario was more sweet and torturous than the last. Eventually, to keep my life moving forward, I had to let these be mere daydreams. It was easier to simply believe that he would never come back. 

On an afternoon like any other, under an amber sky like so many before, I occupied myself with whatever happened to be showing on the local film screen in town. It was a quaint, comforting but ultimately mindless activity- perfect for those off days of mine. 

"This seat taken?" 

A body moved beside me and I shifted down the bench to accommodate.

"Oh, no, I-" 

...

My eyes had to be lying. I blinked once, then once more. I gaped openly at the redhead beside me. The facial markings were gone, as was the tell-tale Organization cloak. But that was the same unmistakable mane of wild crimson hair, and the same high cheekbones under shock-green eyes. 

"Hey, d'you mind?" He said while utterly failing to hide a grin, "I'm trying to watch this movie, and with you staring like that, I-"

"Axel…!" I finally gasped out. My hand flung out to grab his arm. He was solid. Real. Here. I jolted up to my feet, maintaining my hold on him. My thoughts flailed about in every direction. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to punch him. These clothes looked so good on him. I had so many questions. We were surrounded by people. We were making a scene!

"Come- come on, move!" I stage-whispered at him, desperate to get out of the way of the other movie-goers. Axel obliged and followed as I tugged him down the aisle of benches, though he never lost his insufferable smirk. We rounded the corner of the alley leading to the screening area, bumping into passersby despite my efforts not to cause a fuss. 

"I bet you're real proud of yourself, funny guy," I grumbled, my personal tropical storm of emotions making it impossible to choose my words with any care, "two years and you just slide on up in the middle of a movie-"

"Hey, c'mon ___," 

Axel tugged on my hand, gently compelling me to stop with him on the sidewalk. We were still in the middle of town, but something in his gaze stalled my complaints. He held onto my arms with both hands and turned me to face him. Looking into those vibrant eyes caused a new surge of feelings to rise from my chest to my throat, but a cross-scarred face in my memory cast a shadow over our reunion. He shouldn't be here. 

"Axel, it's not safe for you to be here," I began, unable to keep the panic and sorrow from my voice.

"Wait, hold on-" 

"No, listen!" I leaned toward him, "the Organization knows about me, and if they find out you were here-!"

His lips pressed into mine with such warmth and intensity that my sense of balance went haywire. Fortunately, he had wrapped his arms around me so tight that my numbed legs wouldn't give out completely. I couldn’t keep myself from sighing into his kiss as my trembling hands found the front of his shirt and clung to him. Through the fog of my scattered senses, I felt his fingers slide up my back and neck to comb into my hair. We remained like this for a few aching moments, until the thought of the townsfolk around us finally returned to my frazzled mind. As he slowly released my lips from custody, I gradually became aware of a gentle thud in his chest beneath my hands.

"Your… your heart…" I whispered, the threat of tears in my eyes preventing me from saying more. It was almost too much to take in- the relief of seeing him safely here in front of me, the knowledge that now, just maybe, he could truly feel what I felt, and of course, the lingering anxiety of what this may mean regarding the Organization. But ringing above my whirlwind of thoughts, one stood out: he was whole again, at last. 

"Yeah," Axel said with a smile, his breath tickling my face, "things are alright now, got it memorized? I'll explain everything." His hold on me loosened, but he kept an arm around my waist while his free hand brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. 

"But, uhh," he smiled sheepishly, "explaining  _ everything  _ might take a little while. Maybe a big while, actually. How ‘bout some ice cream? I know a great place." 

“So, you… died.” 

“Well, kinda, for a bit.” Axel shrugged, handing me one of the two ice cream pops in his hands. Sea-salt seemed like a bizarre ice cream flavor to me, but he swore by it, and insisted on buying some at a small vendor’s stall in the center of town. I licked at the treat tentatively, finding it to be a surprisingly pleasant balance of salty and sweet. Axel bit right into the top of the ice cream, sighing with satisfaction as we began a leisurely walk toward my apartment. 

“I mean, nothing else would have worked,” he went on, mouth still half full, “You shoulda seen how many Nobodies we were dealing with. Actually, no,” he gestured at me with the remaining portion of his ice cream, “I don’t ever want you around that many baddies. Anyway,” he took another bite, and I could almost feel second-hand brain-freeze just watching him, but he didn’t seem to mind, “Kid wasn’t gonna make it out of the darkness if I didn’t do something, so I just… threw everything I had at them. Turns out, that was a bit too much for my body to take, and I started fading. But I figured, hey, if one of us is gonna make it out of here… it should be the one who actually exists.” 

We were both silent, though we continued our pace along the brick sidewalk. It was a lot to process, and no part of me wanted to think about Axel having to sacrifice himself like that. From what I had heard thus far, he had suffered immensely, even before we had first met, and I’d had no idea. Again and again, he’d watched the people he cared about walk away from him, and still he kept chasing, and kept striving to protect them. Now here he was, still smiling, sharing ice cream with me and enjoying the steady rustle of the town around us. 

“I, uh… kinda expected you to yell at me.” he said with a laugh, watching me from the side of his eyes. 

“What? For dying?” I gave an incredulous laugh of my own.

“Well, it sounds pretty reckless talking about it now.” he replied, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“You did what you had to,” I shrugged, “Of course I wish you didn’t have to, but I trust your decision. You did it for your friends, for light, and for the worlds. Why would I scold you for that?” We stopped at the door to my apartment building, and I fished around in my pockets for my keys. Stupid things never cooperated. I focused on the struggle between keychains, loose coins and fabric for a moment, and only noticed afterwards that Axel had been watching me closely, leaning on an elbow against the doorframe beside me. When I glanced up at him, his eyes softened, and he shook his head,

“You just get it, huh.” he said, his expression so open and warm that I felt my face flush and my heart flutter. I’d found my keys, but they hovered forgotten in my hand. 

“It’s always been like that, too,” Axel went on, “Even back when we met- I never have to explain myself to you. You’ve always trusted in me.” 

A flustered moment of hesitation made it clear I had no coherent response to his kind words and handsome smile; a smile so similar to the slanted grin from my memories, but now colored in with an immeasurable depth of emotion and sincerity. Seeing I was at a loss, he gave a short laugh from his nose and jerked his head towards the door. 

“Oh! Right, sorry-!” 

Axel’s abridged summary of the past two years continued past the door and up two flights of stairs- though his tone and pauses in his speech betrayed his struggle to condense the tale into something digestible. I did my best to listen attentively despite the nervous energy in my gut as I welcomed him into my small but cozy studio apartment. After kicking off our shoes at the door and discarding the now stripped popsicle sticks, we began to settle in. We sat comfortably on the edge of my mattress, and he continued his recounting. He looked entirely natural on my bed, sitting with one leg folded in and the other dangling off the side, his foot occasionally bouncing it up and down. 

“Anyway, by this point, Sora’s just way deep into this sleep, and he’s gotten himself nabbed by the new Organization, right? And the King and Riku weren’t having much luck, so-”  
What a taxing and complex couple of years he’d had. Admittedly, I was struggling to keep up with the twists and turns his adventures had taken, but I’d resolved to quietly give him my full attention until I heard it all. No matter how absolutely heart-stoppingly beautiful his eyes looked in the glowing light from my window. No matter how handsome the crisp line of his jaw was. And, wow, I’d never realized I needed to see Axel in short sleeves until this moment. The old coat simply didn’t do justice to those arms of his. Come to think of it, I could also more easily appreciate the manly contours of his neck and collar without the black hood in the way. Focus, focus...  
“And then, turns out, I totally _can _use a keyblade now, somehow.” he practically threw his hands up at this, and I could sympathize- it wasn’t easy to keep up. My eyebrows rose, and I playfully poked at his chest,

“Hey, so your heart’s still in pretty good shape, huh?” I said, grinning. He chuckled, taking my hand so naturally that I may not have even noticed if I weren’t so hyper-aware of his body at the moment. 

“Yeah, seems like the old thing is still good for something, once you brush off the cobwebs.” His long fingers laced with mine and he lowered our hands so they rested on his lap. I shifted forward, initially to make the new angle of my arm more comfortable, but once we’d drawn this close, my restraint finally gave out.

I leaned into him, bringing my lips to his, and Axel immediately responded, tilting his head to the side to press us together more intimately. A soft moan and a heated sigh left him as our kiss deepened; it was a sound so earnest and so raw that I couldn’t help the wave of arousal that plunged through my body. Even after the time that had passed, we so easily fell back into a natural rhythm together. I felt the warmth of his hand against my cheek, and we parted just enough to speak. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re extremely distracting?” he said through a smirk.

"I don't try to distract anyone else." I replied, with a smile that mirrored his. Reflecting on everything he had told me thus far, a thought occurred to me in our moment of contented silence. I gave a short laugh at the idea, and when Axel reacted with an inquisitive quirked eyebrow, I said,

"Sorry, sorry- I was just thinking- I really wonder what it must have been like to see you as the 'scary cloaked guy with mysterious motives,'" I laughed again, this one coming out as more of a childish giggle, "it's so hard to imagine!"

I noticed Axel's shift in demeanor too late; all at once, he was on the offensive. Nudging my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, he met me with arrogant, half-lidded eyes,

"You ought to be more careful what you wish for, ___," his voice had completely changed in tone, swooping up and down with a playful lilt, all the while deeper and downright commanding, "you may just end up falling right into my clutches." 

Woah. I was not ready for what that did to me. Pure, compelling lust built inside of me, and I felt my face heat up.

"What's wrong? No more fight left in you?" Axel teased, slowly tracing my bottom lip with his thumb as he spoke. My need for him had finally eroded my last ounce of restraint, and I grabbed two fistfulls of his flannel, pulling him against me. This kiss escalated immediately; Axel pushed his tongue into my mouth, his moans meeting my own as I reciprocated the erotic movements of his lips. I wrestled with his clothing all the while, pulling the outer layers down his arms until he graciously abandoned the garments on the floor beside the bed. His approach was different. With no regard for my clothes, he simply slid his strong hands underneath my shirt, running them sensually along my waist and hips, pulling me into him until we both lay on the bed. Now straddling him, I could plainly feel his manhood between my legs, growing harder and fighting the restrictive fabric of his jeans. At some point, his t-shirt had bunched up enough to partially bare his hips and abs, which seemed even more cut and defined than I remembered. Saving the worlds must be hard work.

Before I knew it, Axel had the clasp of my bra undone beneath my blouse. With more of my body available to him, he ran a hand from the small of my back up to my neck, gently trailing his fingernails along my skin and raising goosebumps wherever he touched. I let out a soft, whimpering breath, clutching the front of his shirt while my hips instinctively pressed my body against his stiff member. I kissed him deeply, willing both my desire and my emotions to reach him through it. His hands traveled up my body, following the dip of my waist and the curve of my breasts until they came to rest at my neck, with his fingers spread into my hair. But without warning, he pulled away. His face was flush with longing, but there was an unexpected pain in his eyes. 

"I was an assassin." He said before I could question him, "you deserve to know that. I killed. Sometimes even allies. And if you believe that I was a person, even when we first met, then… so were my victims." 

"Axel…" my chest pounded, aching with the weight of my feelings for him. Though I already knew my answer, I paused for a moment to think over everything he had told me today, this new clarification included. Of course, there were still pieces missing from the larger puzzle of his story, but what I saw thus far only made me long to keep filling in those gaps. Now, with his heart, he was sincere and passionate, constantly and innately driven to protect the people he cared for. Without his heart, he had done what he had to, even when it endangered what fragment of existence he could cling to. Whatever actions he’d been driven to, I trusted him absolutely, and even felt an almost giddy happiness at how open he wanted to be to me. Bringing a hand toward his face, I ran my fingertips along his cheek, gently brushing stray locks of fiery hair.

"Axel,” I repeated, now speaking with the certainty I felt inside, “more than ever, I can say that you have a beautiful heart. You can tell me the rest later," I smiled warmly, "but right now, I won't second guess this." 

He was silent for a moment, searching my eyes for any hint of hesitation. Then, he led me down into another kiss, this one more eager and more tender than any prior. His tongue promptly urged my lips to part for him, and I obliged, moaning my encouragement to him. Even his touch felt different now. His hands moved with a new heat and urgency, and he pulled my shirt over my head, then slid the straps of my bra from my arms. Clothing now forgotten on the floor, Axel pulled me firmly against him. His body told me everything he was feeling; I felt his heart pound through his chest against mine, his hips rolling against me while our legs tangled together, and of course, the long, hardened shaft of his cock that drew all of my attention each time I felt it. 

My teeth grazed his bottom lip, and I felt a lustful sigh escape him. I nipped at him playfully, then let my kiss wander from his lips to his jaw, noticing the way his hands gripped my hips tightly in reply. Untamed spikes of bright red hair brushed my cheeks and nose as I reached my goal at the corner of his jaw, beneath his ear. His chest rose, and he gasped as I bit the tender flesh, then rolled my tongue against the sensitive spot. Moaning my name in a way that made my lower body ache, Axel tilted his head away to expose more of his neck to me. 

“Remember… how I said that- that not having a heart… made you feel other things more?” he whispered weakly into the air. 

“Mhmmm.” I responded in a sing-song tone, never taking my lips from his warm skin. By now I had even left a few conspicuous red marks down the side of his neck. 

“Yeah, I… I take that back… mm!” his body arched up against me as I lay my teeth against the crook of his neck. All the while, I’d slid my hand under his t-shirt and allowed myself a moment to enjoy his hard, muscled torso, gliding my fingertips between his pecs, then down well-carved abs to the light trail of hair that led down into his jeans. My fingernails must have teased his nerves in a way I hadn’t anticipated, but I couldn’t argue with the results. I could feel his core muscles tighten beneath my touch, and goosebumps rose across his skin. Gritting his teeth, he managed, 

“The way I feel about you… just makes this so… so much more intense-!” 

My heart felt ready to wrestle itself out of my chest, and I bit my lip, though a soft and needy whimper still betrayed me. Perhaps a bit forcefully, I turned him to face me with my hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. Even occupied as I was with his lips and tongue, I felt his erection throbbing against my inner thigh. Time to do something about that. 

When our lips parted, I murmured,

“Now you know I felt last time.”

I straightened upright, kneeling over him while still straddling his lap. I couldn’t help but pause for a moment to appreciate the view; his clothes askew, lips kissed pink, and fair skin marked here and there with love-bites. It hardly even occurred to me that I was giving him a quite daring image of my own bared upper body- one which his green eyes soaked in hungrily. 

“It couldn’t have possibly been this good.” 

“Wanna bet?” I didn’t give him a chance to reply to this, instead tapping at the button of his jeans with feigned innocence. Axel immediately understood my request, and I watched his hands, completely mesmerized as he undid the top button, then dragged down the zipper, revealing inch by inch of his hardened manhood fighting against the thin fabric of his boxers. I stepped in here, pulling down the offending garment to reveal him to be in full. I felt almost ready to growl or purr at the sight. His full length was every bit as impressive as I’d recalled- and in truth, I’d recalled it often over the last two years. 

Moving with purpose, I repositioned myself on my knees between Axel’s legs. After tugging down his clothing a little further, I took the base of his shaft in my hand and sized him up with a brazenly obvious stare, biting my lip once more. 

“Y-You don’t have to-”  
“I want to.” I interrupted, then immediately set to sliding the tip of his cock between my lips. The redhead groaned and leaned back onto my pillow. In the edge of my vision, I noticed his fists clutch the bedsheets as I worked him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I took my time with this process, which he truly didn’t seem to mind. His tip reached the back of my tongue as I pressed it up along the bottom of his shaft, massaging him and squeezing him tightly against the roof of my mouth. Still, there was plenty of cock that I couldn’t quite fit just yet, so I stroked the base with my hand, quickly establishing a rhythm which Axel reciprocated with slow, tentative thrusts of his hips. He was so open, so unabashed in expressing his pleasure, and it only made me long to give him more. 

Easing him from my mouth for the time being, I instead focused entirely on my tongue. Varying between light, teasing movements and firmer ones, I circled the glans with the pointed tip of my tongue. Exploring each and every contour, I eventually felt him take a sharp breath in as I stroked the bottom crease of his head, and knew I’d found a sweet spot. I doubled down, urged on by his panting moans, and flicked my tongue against him while my hands worked the rest of his huge shaft. His knuckles were pale, his muscles tense as he whispered my name. Finally, I tasted a hint of precum as my tongue passed over his tip. 

I couldn’t help myself; with a lusty moan that he must have felt against his member, I dragged my tongue from the top to the base of his length, then kissed my way back up. Completely possessed by my desire to please him, I took Axel’s cock into my mouth more eagerly this time, hoping to fit as much as possible. He groaned aloud, and I felt his long fingers weave into my hair, moving to the back of my head as I pushed myself further and further down his throbbing member. I reveled in every bulging vein and curve I felt pressing back into my tongue, and by now I knew by the tension between my legs that I must be soaking wet. 

His tip hit the back of my throat, and I clenched the fabric of his jeans tight in my fists as I bobbed my head in time with his moving hips. His hand remained tangled in my hair, but he wouldn’t push me further down. He could probably feel that I wouldn’t be able to take much more. Already, the thick member pushed out against my lips, and prodded back into my throat. My brow furrowed with the strain of taking him so deep, and the frustration of wanting to reach the base. I almost didn’t notice the change in Axel’s breathing.

“___, wait, I-” he groaned, his fingers tightening in my hair, “I c-can’t…. You’ll make me…!” I gave a final longing whimper around his twitching cock, then slowly, very slowly, pulled myself away. As Axel struggled to catch his breath, I playfully pouted up at him while I traced a finger in circles around his tip. 

“Don’t… give me that look…” he said with a smirk, then cleared his throat and shook his head. He pulled up the hem of his boxers to just barely cover himself, prompting even more pouting on my end. 

“Trust me,” he went on, pushing himself upright, “You don’t wanna try swallowing what I’ve got built up for you.” 

That was a hell of a warning- and a brazenly lewd one, at that. I felt my face heat up, though it was nothing compared to the heat that had been building in my lower body, anxious and eager for Axel’s attention. On hands and knees, I followed him as he positioned himself sitting with his back against the headboard. I tugged at the bottom hem of his t-shirt.

“I want this off.” 

Axel gave a short laugh and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, then ran a hand along my thigh, up the side of my hips, “But I want these off.” 

“That doesn’t seem like a fair trade.” I teased, though my chest still pounded erratically while he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. 

“Oh, don’t worry, there’s plenty in it for you.” Axel wore a wicked grin, and I found myself standing up from the bed to grant his request. Any bashfulness I may have felt baring myself to him was superseded by the excitement building at my core and warming me through. My pulse hadn't settled since the moment he'd sat beside me out in town. The emotional high of having him here with me- safe, whole again, and more himself than ever before- wrapped itself around my intense attraction to him. I wanted him, and everything he could give me, and I wanted to give him everything in turn.

The bedside clothing pile grew, and I stood exposed to two cat-like teal eyes. Axel patted his lap expectantly. Following his lead, I straddled him once more, but now that he’d sat upright on the bed, his longer torso had him facing me almost at eye level. I felt his touch at the small of my back urging me closer to him, while his free hand found mine and pulled it to his lips. His brow and half-closed eyes looked strangely beautiful from this angle, as he gently kissed each of my fingertips in turn. In the back of my racing mind, I noticed new scars across my lover’s body- fresh ones that couldn’t be more than a couple of weeks old. He must have noticed my line of sight. With a heat that was somehow both gentle and passionate, he grazed his teeth across the inside of my wrist, nipping at nerves that I’d never realized were so sensitive. He kissed my palm, then whispered against my skin,

“It was worth it,” he pulled me into him, and I rested my hands on his strong shoulders, “I got to come back to you.” 

I murmured his name, but the sound quickly dissolved into delighted moans as Axel’s lips and tongue began to explore the path down my neck and collar bone, towards my chest. In little time, my body bore reddened marks that mirrored his, as his teeth sought out vulnerable spots all over me. The redhead was both tender and merciless. He tugged me closer, forcing me to rest my weight against him, our bare torsos sharing warmth while his lips finally found their way to my breasts. Satisfied that I was flush against him and not going anywhere, his hands migrated upwards and cupped the full, rounded flesh on either side. Never once parting his lips from my body, he pushed my breasts together, exaggerating their size from his angle and pressing them more firmly against his face. The heat of his breath across my skin betrayed his low, pleasurable groans. I saw his brow furrow, felt his fingers flex against me, then a sharp sensation as he nipped at me, sending a tingling wave up my spine. 

“Aah-!” I arched into him. Axel pulled away and glanced up with widened eyes.

“Shit, sorry-”

“No, Axel… it felt awesome.” I gushed, all the while my fingernails combed into his fiery mane. I remembered this from our last night together- even as a Nobody, he was so concerned with hurting me. He tilted his head into my touch and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling along his scalp. 

“I’m just… so ridiculously into you.” he breathed out, then drew close once more. His touch was far more direct now; one hand massaged one of my breasts while his mouth attended to the other. His tongue circled my nipple until it hardened for him, urging a soft whimper out of me. Finally, he flicked it directly, then fastened his lips around the stiffened nub. I gasped out his name, my hold in his hair tightening as I felt his teeth graze my nipple softly, then subtly tug at it. Pleasure shot through my body, and my head leaned back as my breath quickened. Axel groaned, the vibrations of his voice causing me to shiver excitedly, and his long fingers began to tease and pull at my other nipple. With both being so thoroughly ravished, it wasn’t long before I was panting for him, my body hot and needy. Cautiously, he began to test what he could do to me, first pushing his lips and hands into my flesh more firmly, manhandling the yielding swell of my breasts. My breathy moans must have been the reaction he hoped for; his teeth rolled across my aching, hardened nipple, while his fingers pinched at the other with rhythmic, pulsing movements. 

“Yes-!!” I cried out, my eyes fluttering half-shut. After letting out a sound almost like a growl, I heard Axel speak, though he hardly pulled his lips from me, 

“Naughty girl,” with both hands, he squeezed my breasts together in front of him, and delivered a brief but heated bite to each of them, “You want me to get a little rough, ___?” 

“Uhnn… uh-huh…!” I whispered towards the ceiling. Axel brought a hand to my cheek and traced his fingertips along my jaw, compelling me to look down at him. 

“I wanna hear you say it,” he murmured, his expression a disarmingly sexy blend of concern and barely restrained excitement. 

“I…” I could feel my face burning, but my body burned even hotter. Somehow I managed to speak without stumbling, “I want you to be rough with me, Axel.” 

There was a flash of something primal in his eyes- something that had never been there without his heart. He gave me little time to process this though. Immediately, he captured my lips in a deep, intensely erotic kiss. Suddenly, I was overcome with a variety of feelings, each more sensual and incredible than the last. He caught my lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it, then releasing, then urging my tongue to meet his between us. Our lips hardly even touched for a moment, instead letting our tongues play together openly, wrestling and massaging one another. Axel had never kissed me like this before. It was raw, and unabashedly sexual. 

A surprised squeak escaped me when I felt a hand on the inside of my leg. His touch firm and certain, his strong hands spent a moment wandering across the plump flesh of my thighs. I gave an encouraging moan, but by now, Axel hardly seemed to need my instruction. His now harsher, more impassioned bites and kisses returned to my chest, and his free hand circled around my waist to hold me against him. Two long fingers dragged along the curve of my lower lips, dipping down between my thighs. They parted me, then slowly pushed inside. My eyes rolled back. He hadn’t even begun to use those amazing fingers, but already I could feel myself melting into him, my legs trembling and weak. 

_ I suppose this is what it’s like when you spend two years wanting someone.  _

Glancing down at him with pleasure-blurred eyes, I half expected to be met with his trademark cocky half-grin. On the contrary, his brow was creased, and his eyes were closed, as he continued to cover my breasts in kisses and bite marks. His breath was heavy, nearly panting, as his fingers delved deeper inside of my tight warmth. His arm muscles shifted and tightened, and he began pulsing his fingers into me, firmly massaging the wet walls of my pussy. He was incredible. Either he remembered all of my sweet spots from years ago, or he could effortlessly tell when he sent me reeling with pleasure. Possibly both. I held onto his shoulders to steady myself, but found my thoughts drawn towards his biceps as they subtly flexed with every push of his fingers. All the while, Axel made good on his word, thrusting two fingers into me hard and steady, eventually pausing deep within me to curl his fingers back towards him. I gasped aloud, feeling my clit throb and ache as he stimulated it from behind. 

“This is only two fingers, y’know,” he murmured, a hint of amusement evident in his voice, though his expression remained serious and focused, “You’re so tight… you sure you’re gonna be able to handle my cock? Oh, damn-” he bit his lip, and the grin peaked through just a little, “you just squeezed around my fingers…” 

“St-stop… teasing…” I whimpered, though of course the thought of his impressive manhood did send shivers through me. Shivers that weren’t calmed by the renewed force of him thrusting into me. I was already soaked, my own fluids coating Axel’s fingers and allowing them to fuck me more forcefully. 

“I’m not teasing,” his voice was low and husky. He brought his lips to my ear and embraced me. I wrapped my arms across his shoulders, and he held me so tightly that I could hardly move if I wanted to. The pace of his thrusting fingers quickened. I could tell he was entirely focused on servicing my pussy now- he meant to make me cum. 

“If my body turns you on, you can have it. Every inch.” His breath brushed my ear, and I let out a moan so pleading and so desperate that it hardly seemed my own.

“Besides, you should get used to how big I am,” he went on, and I felt his fingers spread within me, creating an almost unbearable, delicious pressure against my inner walls, “Tonight, I’m not gonna stop ‘til your body’s worn out and you can’t say anything but my name.”

My nails scraped along Axel’s back as I began to tense up. Hearing him talk like that was going to push me over the edge. Already, I could feel my lower body coiling and tingling with a tension that longed for release, spurred on when Axel slid a third finger inside of me.

“And after that,” he kissed my upper neck softly, a contrast to the aggressive thrusts of his fingers, “I’m never letting you go again."

My legs shook, and in truth, I wasn't certain how much longer they would even keep me upright. I was so close, teetering on the brink of my orgasm as his strong fingers toyed with me. As I clung to Axel for support, I suddenly felt him pull out of my soaked pussy, and quickly reposition. He found my clitorus with truly astonishing ease, and pressed two fingers firmly on either side of the sensitive bundle of nerves. Using my own juices as lubricant, he stroked and massaged the area around my clit, all while applying a squeezing pressure more directly. I couldn't withstand this for long.

With my clit trapped between his fingers, each pass and movement of his hand sent a jolt through me. My heart pounded, and my legs were ready to give out. By now, he must be able to feel them trembling. My longing cries escalated, then culminated in a breathless attempt at speaking his name. With a final tingling, aching wave of pleasure, I felt my climax wash through me. I rode it out as long as I could, aided by Axel's firm, rhythmic strokes between my lower lips. Finally, red in the face and short of breath, I relaxed into his arms. 

Axel had no plans to let me rest, however. He granted me a brief, though undeniably charged kiss. Then, with an arm still around my waist and his free hand on the mattress behind me, he led me down onto my back. Seemingly on a whim, he graced my chest with a few more tender bites and kisses as I positioned myself on the bed beneath him, ready and eager for everything he could give me. 

He got to his feet to finish undressing. I did my best to catch my breath during this short reprieve, the air of my apartment cooling my body where Axel’s heat had been a moment ago. All the while, I watched my lover with open admiration, enthralled by each and every motion of his strong hands and toned body. When he caught me watching from the corner of his eye, I was treated to my favorite lop-sided grin. Fully aware of my captured gaze, he pulled down his boxers, revealing his fully erect cock, weighed down just slightly by its own sheer size. 

"That invitation to go rough still standing?" 

"Ye… yeah."

“Good,” Axel kneeled over me on the bed and guided my legs apart with a hand. Then, leaning down over me supported on his forearm beside my head, I felt his free hand part my lower lips, and the head of his cock pressing against my entrance.

“‘Cause I never stopped wanting you the last couple years, so...” he said, his voice low but firm, “just… tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” 

Just like our first night together, no matter his own needs, he was always concerned for me. My heart thudded heavily in my chest, but I was quickly distracted, as Axel began to push his thick manhood into me. I clung to his shoulders, gasping as bulging veins dragged along my soaked insides and my eyes rolled back. The curve of his shaft strained against me, rubbing the tip of his cock up against my pussy and stimulating the nerves of my clit from behind. All the while, my body had to stretch to accommodate him, his girth spreading me open, causing me to ache from my core, out through my entire body. I was already panting, whimpering his name up to the ceiling. I only distantly realized that he’d been closely watching my expression as he entered me. 

Our eyes met, and we took a single breath in unison. I felt him shift slightly inside of me, likely to get the angle he needed. Then, he seized each of my hands with his own, lacing our fingers and pinning me down to the bed- as if I’d had any desire to escape. Once more he led me into an open lipped kiss, our tongues playing together between us, as his pelvis pulled away, then forcefully thrust his length back into me. 

"Aaah-! Yes, Axel…!" 

I gasped through our kiss, but he caught my next moan in his lips. His body quickly established a rhythm; slower than I’d expected, but powerful and deep, massaging me around him and coaxing new sensations and new delighted cries from me all the while. If he hadn’t been holding me in place, I’d likely be pushed back on the mattress from the sheer force of his thrusts. Each time he plowed into me to his base, the tip hit my core and a jolt of pain and pleasure wracked my body, heat radiating from my gut through every inch of me. Before long, my breath was ragged, panting and whimpering for him as pleasure coiled tight inside. 

Axel’s grip tightened around my hands. Somehow, his voice reached me through my dazed senses,

“You have no idea… ho-how many times I pictured you like this…” 

I briefly met his gaze, focused and scorching hot. I watched as he bit at his lower lip, a growl rumbling in his throat, and his hips snapped up against me once more. He smirked at the way I yelped his name. 

“How ‘bout you, ___? Did you ever… think of me? Like this, I mean...” As if to prove his point, his pace slowed, and he held his thick manhood within me to the hilt, only shifting slightly to rub himself against me. First, all I could manage was a high, breathy whine. The corner of his mouth curled wickedly.

“Well…?”

“I… Ye-yes, I… Mmm-!” 

“Good,” his head lowered beside mine, and he placed an unusually chaste kiss at the crook of my neck, “I want you to- to tell me all about it.” Even Axel’s unshakable confidence broke to allow a lustful groan the moment he’d finished the thought. His breath warm along my neck, he nuzzled his lips and nose against me, though his hips never relented. My legs instinctively spread wider for him as my spine arched upward. The rolling thrusts of his full, thick length into me had him coated in my overflowing arousal, slickening his shaft and allowing him to fuck me as hard and deep as he liked. It was all I could manage to gasp out what he wanted to hear, 

“I-I… thought about you fu-fucking me… and I got- got off, thinking about you- Mmm!” 

“Naughty girl…” he whispered along my tingling flesh, then placed a deep, open-lipped kiss against the side of my neck, tongue and teeth bruising and marking me, “You wanted me badly enough to masturbate to me, huh?” 

“Mm… Uh-huhh…” my head tilted toward his, my lips brushing the shell of his ear amidst a forest of fiery red hair, “But… it never felt anywhere near… as good as you do- Ooh-!” His cock throbbed against me, and he leaned forward with a heated breath that I felt rise through his chest. He released my hands from his grasp, holding me by my hips instead and grinding his lower body against me hard enough to send waves of pleasure from the over-sensitive nerves of my clit around him. I reached out to him, my fingers tangled into his hair, running my nails over his skin and sending tangible shivers along his spine. 

“Well… now you can have the real thing… whenever you want.” Axel growled into my ear, then bit down on the lobe. My body began to tense, my pussy tightening and clinging around him as his bucking hips punished and pleasured me. Eyes rolled back, my nails dug along his back, my thighs squeezed around him. If I’d been able to speak, I would have told him I was about to cum- no matter, he could obviously tell. One hand still holding me fast, his other grabbed onto my bed’s headboard, giving him even better leverage to continue pounding into me. The bedframe creaked beneath us, but I hardly noticed the sound. 

“Ax… Axel…!” I breathed out, barely coherent. The hand at my hip slid under me, holding me close as the dizzy fog of my climax melted my words into adoring, panting whimpers. Axel groaned my name, his voice low and ragged beside me. His pace quickened, his back and shoulder muscles tightened. Then, he lifted his upper body over me and placed both hands on either side of my pillow. He whispered my name. My swimming gaze managed to focus on those striking green eyes. Immediately, I could tell he was close, too. 

“Stay with me,” he blurted out, and there was something unusually vulnerable about his expression, “Please, __… say you’ll stay.” 

My eyes and throat burned, my legs trembled. One of my shaking hands found his beside me, and I leaned over to kiss the side of his arm. 

“Yes-!” I sighed out happily, letting my eyes close and my body relax as he chased his climax, “I won’t ever leave you, Axel. I promise…” 

I felt him throb deep within me, saw his brow crease and face flush dark. Gasping out my name one more time, he brought a gentle hand to caress my cheek. Slender fingers wove back into my hair as his abdomen tightened, muscles flexed, and he swelled and strained against my inner walls. Then, he released. His breath hitched in his throat, his lips hung parted in silent moans as he spilled his heat into me. The sensation was incredible; he filled me completely while my body burned, inside and out, and with each pulse of his orgasm, his cock twitched and massaged against my spent nerves. Wearing a dazed smile, I mumbled his name and watched his expression. He was strangely beautiful- vulnerable and passionate. 

At long last, he exhaled heavily, and his head drooped down, spikes of red tickling my nose. I gave a short, snorted laugh and smoothed back his hair as well as I could from my angle. Without a word, he eased his length out of me, and I chewed at my lip to stifle a final pleasured sigh. Axel let out a satisfied hum, then let himself flop down onto the bed beside me. He only took a moment to catch his breath before looping his arms around me and pulling me up onto him.

“C’mere, you.” 

I laughed, but obliged. As I rested my head on his chest, the thrum of his heartbeat made my own flutter and skip. I never knew such a simple sound could be so beautiful. 

“I… spent over a decade without a heart,” he said softly, and paused to kiss my hair where it parted, “but since I got it back, nothing I’ve felt yet has been like what you make me feel. I don’t really know what that means yet. It’s all pretty new to me. But… I like it.” 

I smiled and nuzzled against him. 

“I’m planning to stick around while you figure it out.”

We spent most of the night in comfortable quiet, occasionally trading sweet pleasantries and light-hearted anecdotes from our years apart. Part of me still bristled with the anxiety that this couldn’t possibly be reality, that the moment I accepted this happiness, I would wake up alone once more. But Axel’s warmth was real. His strong arms and his charming laughter were real. His steadily beating heart was real. 

“I meant what I said,” I mumbled into his embrace hours later. Sleep was creeping around my worn out mind and body. In truth, the thrill of being near him again was the only thing keeping me clinging to consciousness. 

“Wassthat?” he spoke into my hair, voice muffled by his own exhaustion. 

“M’gonna stay with you. Always.” 

He was silent, but I felt his arms tighten around me. I smiled and relaxed against his strong frame. I’d known the moment I saw him earlier that day, and the more he told me of his experiences, the stronger my conviction had become. Axel had spent enough time chasing after the people he cared for. As my eyes closed and my breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of a restful sleep, I resolved to never walk away from him. 

  
  
  


“Not for nothing Axel, but isn’t the inside of the building off-limits to most folks?”

“Sure, they say that. But when was the last time you saw anyone around to enforce it?” he said with a shrug and a smile, taking my hand as we trudged up the many stairs leading to the top of Twilight Town’s clock tower. 

“So this is where we’re meeting up with your friends?”

“Yup,” he replied as we reached the top, “Just the usual spot.” 

I followed him to the ledge facing out over town. Up here, above the noise but surrounded by the glow, the town that had been old brick and plaster and screeching train tracks looked like something from a fairy tale. I smiled and took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill my lungs and tease my hair. 

“The usual spot has a hell of a view,” I said. I glanced over at Axel to see him looking squarely at me. His expression flickered between his usual slanted smirk and something much more earnest, but all he said was,

“Sure does.”

“Hey, Axel!”

We both turned toward the voice from the stairwell. Two of who I assumed were Axel’s friends had just reached the top and approached at an excited half-jog. He stepped ahead of me, saying,

“Hey, took you guys long enough!”

One, a sweet looking girl with stylishly short black hair, nudged the blonde boy beside her with an elbow and said, 

“Not my fault Roxas drags his feet.” 

“Well I wasn’t the one who had to stop to pet every dog we passed on the way here!” he retorted, returning the nudge as well. 

A few light-hearted jabs later, Axel took my hand once more and encouraged me to step up in front of him. 

“So guys, uh, this is-” 

“I told you two I was not going to ‘race’ up the stairs.”

Another figure rounded the corner of the tower, coming to stand behind who I now knew as Roxas and Xion. My face burned hot, while my limbs suddenly felt cold and numb. I recognized him- if the mane of blue hair wasn’t enough, the X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose was unmistakable. I reflexively took a step back.

“Axel-”

“Woah, ___, what’s going on?” he turned to me with evident concern, but I wouldn’t take my eyes off of the imposing man before us. 

“Axel, he’s- he’s with the Organization, he’s the one who-!”

“Hey, slow down there, Isa’s a friend of mine-” Axel cut himself off, his brows lowered, and he turned back to the others, “Isa,” he said with the tone of an irritated mother, “Did you threaten my girl?!” 

Isa sighed, his expression unwavering, 

“That was years ago, and at the time, you were a traitor. It was only sensible.” 

“You jerk, I oughta punch your lights out for that!” Axel started towards the other man, but Roxas threw out a hand between them and with Xion’s help, quickly deescalated the situation. I was more than confused enough to simply stay out of it until Axel’s temper and Isa’s stoic defiance had calmed enough for me to interject,

“Uhm, Axel?” everyone present turned to me, “It seems like maybe you never finished explaining  _ everything  _ that’s happened.” 

He visibly deflated, then gave an apologetic grin. Xion stepped forward and took my hand, leading me to sit with her on the nearby ledge.

“We’ll all help fill you in, right guys?” 

Axel smiled warmly and nodded, ruffling my hair affectionately on his way to sit on my opposite side. 

“Right, guess we should clear everything up,” he said sheepishly, “but buckle up, it’s a  _ lot  _ to get memorized.” 


End file.
